Challenges
Besides the game course achievements, you can live according to self-imposed limitations or goals that bring extra difficulty. These limitations can follow some imaginative scenario or some other arbitrary, fun or ridiculous ideas. Add another idea here, if you have one! Some examples: Dietary *Live as level 5 vegan, you never eat (or kill) anything that casts a shadow, that includes trees. Do raspberries have a shadow? *Some people do eat roadkill and enjoy it. Only feed on badgers, squirrels and rabbits/hares. *Live as hippie and never eat meat or kill the furry friendly bears and other friends of nature. *You have acquired a taste for... special meat. Animals can be killed for furs and leather, but any other products must be discarded. Your must find protein from other sources (clue: not beans, and not fish. Maintain a starvation level of at least 3%). *Let's say you have no teeth left. Live only on liquid food. Minus points if you include meat soup, bean stew or pea soup in the definition, as they all have meat in them (optional in the case of bean stew and pea soup). Hint: drinking milk does restore some of your hunger bar. Lifestyle *You are a martial arts apprentice in your way to enlightenment. You only need your fists and feet to fight opponents, and have taken a vow to never use weapons. *Succumb to the call of the sea, floating around on a raft or punt, traveling back and forth on the ocean. *Live as a feral human, without tools, no clothes, no trading, no climbing and no contact with NPCs (except surprise Njerpez parties ambushes). *Only walk in one direction for the whole game, never turning around or going backwards, no matter what. *You are a caveman who has just unfrozen. Find a cave, with the club as your only tool. Hit people on their heads. They like that, right? *Men are not welcomed to the new feminist world order. Found the feminist utopia, build a cottage and hire women to follow you. Raid places and kill the chauvinist pigs, freeing the oppressed women. *Children live in such a innocent world. Try playing with them. Throw things at each other, build rock castles, play with staffs as if they were swords. *One day, the spirits bestowed a vision upon you. If you swear to only walk backwards, turning your back (literally) to your enemies, when Death comes to claim you, you will go to the heavens in a place among the stars. *You are Bear Grylls/Les Stroud, filming a new survival show. You have your camera (substitute with a block of wood or several) and just your knife. Go someplace isolated and live without any human contact so everyone else knows you are hardcore. *Axes are evil. Knives are the one true tool. Abolish the axe dictatorship and never use them. Only use knives. *Fire is beautiful... Set everything you can on fire. Make huge bonfires, maybe whole villages filled with logs if you feel like overachieving. Cleanse the world with the beautiful flame! *You have turned your back on the world, vowing to destroy anyone you see. Kill everyone you meet, everyone you know, destroy all the villages you find. Bonus: Live only on the food you get from your victims, for example on the bread they carry... or on their flesh. *Break records. Do something amazing. For example: Cut 20, 50 or maybe even 100 trees, stack the trunks in your fireplace and see how long they burn. Destroy 30 njerpez-camps. Destroy all the njerpez villages. Cut down a whole forest. Gather 10000 branches. Build a huge, 10x10 cabin. Walk across the whole map. Kill a bear with bare hands. Manufacture 100 clubs. Kill a stag using only rocks. Make huge fields. Own 100 animals. Tame an wild animal by surrounding it with fences. Build LONG trap-fences. etc. Do something no-one has ever done. Then post it on the forums. *People disappear all the time. Around you, however, that happens quite frequently with your hired help. Everyone that wanders off to help you 'build your cabin' never returns again. Maybe it's bad luck or maybe, just maybe, it has something to do with that hungry look in your eyes every time you see another person. Is that a battlesword or are you just happy to see me? *Merchant Max- Sail the world with a mighty raft filled with precious armours, delicious meats, powered by a flock of livestock tied to it (or being dragged by you). Trade for everything and anything, or try to buy everything from a town, before loading it onto your raft and sailing to the next town. May not be profitable. *You hate the herbs , they never healed your wounds. Never use herbs for healing or for cooking. *You were born small and frail. Roll up a Seal-Tribe character with a weight of less than 80 lbs and less than half the maximum endurance. Special Rules Challenge Hard survival mode: START RULES: 1. Use custom random char withour reroll 2. Start in Winter 3. Hurt helpless and affraid 4. Unreal mode (no quests) 5. Random start on map (do not look where) close your eyes random startpoint and enter 6. Take all your items off, drop and destroy them (you start naked and hurt with no weapon - NO KNIFE at start) you are naked! GAME RULES: 1. Do not zoom out until you get to the first village. 2. Do not steal. 3. You can kill only njerpez and animals. 4. Do not hire any companions until you'll get first knife. HINTS: 1. Don't waste energy to chase and kill animals, you can't get meat from them without knife. 2. Keep warm. 3. Have fun. -from Nekot 'what are your 'house rules' ?' Forum post jan 25,2014 http://z3.invisionfree.com/UrW_forum/index.php?showtopic=4511&st=0 Category:Index